MSJ-04 Fanton
The MSJ-04 Fanton (aka Fanton, Fantong) is the predecessor of the MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Type and is also the basis for the MSER-04 Anf. Appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 and Mobile Suit Gundam 00P. Technology & Combat Characteristics A mass production mobile suit manufactured and used by the Human Reform League (HRL) in AD 2290s, the Fanton serves as the bloc's main machine during the Solar Power Wars prior to the introduction of the Tieren Ground Type.Gundam 00 Official ProfileGundam 00P Official Website Mechanic PageGundam Perfect File Vol.12 – Anf Mechanic File Unlike its successor, the Fanton is only for ground combat and has no space use version.NG 1/100 Tieren Model Kit Manual The Fanton's basic concept is identical to that of the Tieren as the design philosophy behind HRL's mobile suit is based on further evolution of the battle tanks, featuring high defensive and overwhelming offensive power.Gundam 00P Mechanic File 004-1 FantonMobile Suit Gundam 00P Celestial Being Thep Development Report – Fanton The biggest characteristic that set the Fanton apart from the mobile suits of the Union and the AEU is that it weighs more than twice that of the latter. This is a result of pursuing to the limits one of the advantages of a mobile suit: the machine's large size allows for the equipping of heavy armor. Consequently, the Fanton is impervious to and cannot be destroyed by conventional weaponry such as tanks or fighter jets. However, the heavy armor greatly cuts the suit's mobility, which is the Fanton's main flaw. The large ducts and the protruding exhaust pipe on the suit's back are characteristics of fossil fuel powered mobile suit. The Fanton's engine uses the fossil fuel to generate electricity, which then powers most of the suit's system.‘Dengeki Data Collection - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Sidestory' Book However, some parts like the waist are powered directly by the fossil fuel engine. The suit is armed with a smoothbore cannon under the neck as the height provides certain offensive advantages, a handheld carbon spear to remedy the suit's lack of mobility, and an arm-mounted shield that can be used for both defense and offense. After the introduction of the battery-powered Tieren series during the late stages of the Solar Power Wars, and with the HRL moving away from fossil fuel, the Fanton is retired from service.Gundam 00N Chapter 6 However, the suit's production continued with its design modified into the MSER-04 Anf for export and rental. Armaments ;*155mm x 50 caliber Smoothbore Gun :Mounted on the Fanton's neck, below the suit's cockpit, this magazine-fed smoothbore gun is the suit's main weapon.'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Archive' Book The gun's high mounting point improves its anti-ground attack capabilities, as well as its effective range and attack radius. Although it has high attack capabilities, it can be quite difficult to use. The gun has various types of ammunitions available for selection to meet operational needs. The suit can carry two spare magazines for the gun on each side skirt armor. ;*Carbon Spear :A handheld close combat weapon with a long reach and wide attack radius. It is meant to remedy the suit's lack of mobility and is made of E-Carbon. Due to its shape, the carbon spear is very suitable for stabbing attacks and the like. ;*Shield :Mounted on the left forearm, it is the suit's main defensive armament. Can also be used as a hand-to-hand combat weapon. History Deployment The Fanton is Human Reform League's main ground mobile suit in the Solar Power Wars that occured during the construction of the Orbital Elevator. It is well known for its heavy armor that made it almost indestructible to the conventional weaponry used by the enemies, which included terrorists and middle eastern countries. Gundam 00P File No.06: Ground Battle Four Fantons were guarding the remains of a town close to the Orbital Elevator that was attacked by terrorists. Celestial Being's Gundam Meister 874 was ordered to destroy them using the GNY-001 Gundam Astraea. The Gundam's beam weaponry easily penetrated the Fantons' heavy armor, and the four units were defeated in 36 seconds. Due to the GN Particles' ability to jam communications, the Fantons could not call for reinforcements. To remove any evidence of the Fantons being destroyed by beam weaponry, explosives were used to obliterated their remains. Retired After the adoption of the Tieren seres as the Human Reform League's main mobile suit, the Fanton was retired from the frontlines. Its design was then modified and put into production as the MSER-04 Anf for rental and export to other nations. Variants ;*MSJ-04T Fanton Commander Type ;*MSER-04 Anf Picture Gallery Fanton.png Fantong.png teamblackgm3leopardfanton.png|Customized Gunpla in GBFT (right) blackfanton.jpg|Gunpla Defeated (GBFT) Fanton-spacetype-divers.png|Customized Gunpla (1) (GBD Prologue) Gnx3-vs-fantonspace.png|Customized Gunpla (2) (GBD Prologue) Notes & Trivia *Some sources, such as the Gundam 00 Official Site, spells the suit's name as 'Fanton'g''. *Fanton's Chinese name, "法统式", can be interpreted to mean 'rule by law'. *Unfortunately, the pronunciation of the machine's English name is close to "饭桶" (which literally translates to "rice bucket"), a derogatory Chinese term that means loser or useless person. References MSJ-04 Fanton Mechanic File.jpg|Gundam 00P Mechanic File 004-1 Fanton Wdwdwdwd.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam 00P Celestial Being Thep Development Report – Fanton External links *http://www.mahq.net/mecha/gundam/00p/msj-04.jpg